


Snapshots

by sskkyyrraa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskkyyrraa/pseuds/sskkyyrraa
Summary: A moment does not have to be grand to be memorable.A collection of Taakitz drabbles too short to be on their own but together make a story of love.





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my docs since like fucking june so please enjoy im quite happy with it! <3

Kravitz steps through the rift, careful to not step on any of the filth that litters Taako's bedroom floor. Taako stands by his closet, wrapped in a worn but still fluffy bathrobe. He tosses a smile over his shoulder and Kravitz can't help but smile back.

“Hey thug, you're early,” Taako says, shaking his hair out from a towel. Kravitz toes his shoes off and sits on the edge of Taako's bed. He is not early, he's late even. He had an apology ready and everything. Taako shrugs and goes back to facing the closet. “Ah well, no worries, my man. Time isn't real on the moon anyways.”

“I don't believe that's true.” Kravitz is smiling still, an ankle crossed over his thigh as Taako magicks his hair dry with a flick of his fingers. He then pulls a couple of outfits off a rack and lays them on the bed

“Give me a minute and we can get our boogie on. Killian told me about this place in Neverwinter. Loud music, strong drinks, live entertainment. Fire breathing? I don't know, but it sounds like a wild time.” Taako grins that grin, the one that Kravitz knows means trouble. His stomach flips. He can tell already that he's going to have to keep a close eye on Taako tonight but with an ass like that, somehow he doesn't think he'll mind. He catches Taako's hand and smiles.

“Take your time, love. I enjoy watching you get ready.” The tips of Taako's ears flush pink for just a moment. He presses into Kravitz's space, positioning himself between his thighs, a sly smirk creeping across his face. He shrugs so his robe slips off his shoulder. Kravitz licks his lips and watches Taako’s hand sweep across his collarbone, over his freckled shoulder, and down his arm. Lacing their fingers together, he cradles Kravitz’s face. He leans into his palm, meeting Taako’s eyes. They’re bright and shiny with wicked delight. 

“Oh yeah, big man? You want a show?” Kravitz just barely nods and Taako swipes a thumb across his lip. He leans down closer, their breaths mingling. “Then a show you're gonna get.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Taako, you have to close your eyes,” Kravitz says, shifting on his knees. Taako wrinkles his nose, tilting his chin up.

“I'm just making sure you know what you’re doing. Can’t have you damaging the goods,” he says, following Kravitz's hands as he dips a brush into a small pot of gel eyeliner. Kravitz strokes a thumb across Taako's cheek and his eyes flutter shut.

“I promise.”

With a barely there touch, Kravitz rests his fingertips against Taako's jawline. Then with an angled brush and steady hand he lines Taako's eyelid. It's a single stroke from outer to inner corner. Satisfied, he turns his head to copy the movement on the other eye. Another smooth stroke and he faces Taako forward. After half a minute of studying his handiwork, Taako slowly opens his eyes.

“Y'good?” he says, voice soft. Kravitz's breath catches and ducks his head down to screw the top back on the pot.

“Yeah, yeah. Uh, you want mascara too?” His hand hovers over the silver tube.

“Hell yeah, the mascara's what pulls the whole look together.” Taako squeezes Kravitz's thigh encouragingly. “You're doing great.”

“You can't even see it,” Kravitz says. He straightens up, twisting open the mascara. “Keep your eyes open, but look down.”

“Sure thing, bone dog,” Taako says, fluttering his eyelashes. It's so ridiculous and unexpected that it startles a laugh out of Kravitz. His hand slips and a long black streak marks Taako's nose. Kravitz laughs harder then and Taako joins in, doubling over at his own joke. Shaking with laughter, Kravitz tries to close up the mascara tube, managing to smear mascara all over his hand in the process. He teeters forward, pressing his forehead into Taako's shoulder.

“Stop! Stop! I'm literally crying!” Taako wheezes, swatting Kravitz's leg.

“Don't, don't! You're going to ruin all my hard work!” Kravitz manages to collect himself and sit up. He takes Taako's face in his hands, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. “You're an idiot.” he continues, not unkindly.

Taako shrugs, a small smile on his face. His makeup is ruined; what mascara that had made it on his lashes runs down his face and the sharp wing of his liner is smudged.

“You're beautiful,” Kravitz says. Taako snorts, putting his hand over Kravitz's and squeezing.

“You don't have to butter me up to kiss me.”

“No, but it's nice, yeah?”

“Shut up and kiss me, bone dog.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Taako stumbles through the front door, tugging Kravitz along by the hand. He trips over a shoe and the two of them stifle their laughter, hands clumsy as they try to shush each other. Taako pulls Kravitz forward to the kitchen area.

“Are you hungry?” he asks. He swings open the fantasy fridge, flinching when the door slams into the wall. Kravitz jumps up on the counter, kicking off his shoes.

“No,” he answers truthfully. Taako starts pulling out whatever's in the refrigerator. Strawberries, a half pint of milk, a few loose eggs in the bowl, two heirloom tomatoes, multiple jars of spell components, a head of lettuce, and cheese.

“You're not hungry? I'm hungry. How are you not hungry?” He starts putting ingredients into different little groups, imagining recipes in his head. Kravitz pops a strawberry in his mouth.

“I'm dead, darling,” he says, studying the top of the fruit. Taako puts the lettuce, spell stuff, and tomatoes back in fridge. 

“Okay, but you eat? You just drank an entire bottle of wine like it’s juice,” he says while digging through the cabinets. He starts pulling out bowls and more dry ingredients including flour, apples, and butter. “I’m making, uh, I think I’m gonna make muffins. You like muffins, yeah?”

“I like anything you make,” Kravitz answers. He jumps down from the counter, stumbling a bit and catching himself on Taako’s elbow. Their eyes meet and Taako has to look away, embarrassed slightly by the way Kravitz looks at him, open and loving. He turns and grabs two aprons from a hook between the fridge and wall. He pulls the dark purple one over his head. It has a large pocket in the front with gold lining. He holds the other one out to Kravitz.

“Shut up and put this on. It’s Magnus’s but you can wear it for now.” Taako bends at the waist to gather his thick hair up in a messy bun. “And put your hair up, no one wants to eat Reaper DNA.”

It takes him too long to tame his hair, hands twisted in knots. He lost the ability to perform simple tasks four glasses of wine ago. When he glances up from behind his curtain of hair, he giggles. The red and yellow apron is too long and wide for Kravitz, double knotted against his navel and still managing to hang loose from his neck. It looks ridiculous with the clean, dark lines of his suit. Taako stands up, throwing back his head with a loud guffaw. Kravitz has let his skeletal form replace his handsome face. 

“Now I can’t get my hair in your muffins,” he says, trying hard not to laugh but tears are streaming down Taako’s face, his face growing red with the effort of it. He has to reach out to steady himself. Taako presses his face into Kravitz’s chest. He’s shaking as Kravitz embraces him. They rock together in the kitchen, laughing loud and obnoxious, for what seems like hours. Taako’s head is light as he struggles to get his breath back. He turns his face up to look at Kravitz. His face is back, red eyes bright with mirth. Taako surges up on his toes. Their teeth click and it takes a minute for them both to stop grinning enough for a messy but proper kiss. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Taako grunts as he catches the sword against the KrEpStAr. It lessens the blow but it’s still enough to send him skidding back in the dirt, kicking up dust. There’s another clatter of metal behind him. Kravitz slams into his back, locked in a duel for dominance with an iron golem’s sword. Taako leans into him, fitting his cheek against his neck. 

“Well, hey there, handsome,” Taako says, his lips just barely brushing against Kravitz’s jaw. Kravitz tilts his chin up ever so slightly, away from the touch. 

“Hey yourself,” he says. There’s an edge to his voice, the strain of the battle just starting to come through. Taako understands. It’s been a long day. It started out as a simple fetch quest, a favor for Artemis Sterling. Find an heirloom diadem, stolen during the aftermath of the Hunger battle. Turns out the woman who had stolen it was a witch obsessed with becoming royalty. They had easily tracked her down to the ruins of a long lost castle. Now they were fighting her army of animated suits of armor. 

“Come here often?” Taako asks, standing up straight and readying another spell. They have the witch trapped in what looks like used to be a throne room. She stands on a dais, diadem on her head and wand flinging spells. He hears Kravitz huff out a laugh. 

“No, this is my first time.” Kravitz crouches and then slashes up with his scythe, right across the golem’s chest. It rips a hole and the thing stumbles back. 

Taako spins around, casting Magic Missile. Six beams of light slam into the golem. It shudders and makes a horrible grinding noise. But it continues to move forward. Taako grips the KrEpStAr tighter. There’s already a deep bruise forming on his shoulder from armor slamming into him earlier. If the golem manages to get a hit on him, he’ll be down for sure. 

“This is the worst place for a date. Whose idea was this?” Taako looks at Kravitz, grinning. Kravitz opens his mouth but cries out in horror when Taako is suddenly yanked back and the golem’s sword comes swinging down hard in his place.

“Watch it!” Magnus yells, fist tight on the back of Taako’s shirt. He had just barely managed to move Taako out of the way. Taako stares, heart racing. 

“Is now really the best time for pillow talk?” Merle scolds. Magnus lets Taako go and rushes at the golem, slicing with the Flaming Poisoning Raging Sword Of Doom. It falls to the ground in pieces and the witch screams in anger. Kravitz touches the small of Taako’s back as they walk to the witch. She looks just as exhausted as they all feel. She breathes heavily, chest heaving, as she glares. She doesn’t attack. Magnus approaches with some rope and binds her hands together. He tosses the diadem into his bag while Merle calls Artemis and lets him know they were on the way back. 

Taako and Kravitz drift to the back of the group. Taako leans against Kravitz. Now that the adrenaline rush of the battle is over, he’s hyper aware of the throbbing in his shoulder. Kravitz keeps his hand on Taako’s back.

“You alright, love?” he asks, voice soft. Taako yawns.

“I could use a nap, to be honest,” he admits. 

“Rest in the cart. We’ll be home before you know it.”

The four of them and the witch clamber into the cart, Magnus taking his place at the front. Merle casts Cure Wounds on Taako’s shoulder. He drops a blanket into his lap and then settles by the witch, speaking to her in low tones. The cart moves forward and Taako drifts to sleep.

 

Taako stirs to the sound of talking around him. He blinks a few times and realizes Kravitz is carrying him and they’re outside their apartment. Once they’re inside, Taako wriggles his way to his feet. His neck aches from sleeping sitting up.

“How’re you feeling? Do you want me to draw you a bath?” Kravitz asks while removing Taako’s cloak first and then his own. Taako kicks off his shoes and stretches his arms high above his head until he hears his back crack a couple times. He groans in relief and he slumps into Kravitz’s arms. Kravitz chuckles, brushing back a couple strands of Taako’s hair off his face. Taako looks up at him, eyes crossing just slightly.

“That’s terribly romantic of you but I’m thinking we’ll stick a pin in that for now,” Taako reaches up, fingers tangling in Kravitz’s hair at the nape of his neck. “I’m gonna wash my face and crawl the fuck into bed. Join me?”

Kravitz leans down and presses his lips to Taako’s forehead.

“Always. For as long as you’ll have me.”

\---

Taako’s not nervous because Taako doesn’t  _ get  _ nervous. He does feel a bit like he’s gonna blow chunks but that’s probably more to do with the three bottles of wine he drank the night before than anything else. Lup is fussing with his hair, adjusting the flowers and jewelry in his hair. He stares hard in the mirror, half tempted to just waste a spell slot and completely change his makeup. It’s not like he needed them today. He raises his hands and Lup slaps them down. She takes them in hers and turns Taako to her. Her eyes are shining with tears and Taako takes a shuddering breath.

“Are you ready?” she asks. She squeezes his hands. 

“No!” Taako looks away and then back at his sister and best friend. “Yes! I don’t know! This is really it, huh?”

Lup laughs and pulls him into a hug. They hold on tight for a long minute before she pulls away, holding him at arm’s length.

“This is it, Koko. I’m-- Taako, I’m so so  _ so _ happy for you.”

There’s a brief knock on the thick canvas of the tent and Barry pokes his head through the flap.

“Five minutes, yeah? We’re gonna take our places. Don’t keep Dav waiting, you know how anxious he gets,” he says. Lup squeals and pulls Taako into one more hug and runs out the door with Barry. 

“Good luck! I love you!”

 

Left alone, Taako looks back in the mirror. His makeup and hair really are immaculate, his dress beautiful and just dramatic enough. He gathers up his veil and walks out of the small tent he’s using as his dressing room. Outside, Davenport stands proudly in a tiny tuxedo, complete with a purple bow tie. He looks up at Taako and holds out his hand. Taako takes it and together they walk around to the main tent. 

The main tent is a white gauzy material with a wide entrance showing the seating and a long aisle to the front. The aisle is lined by small candles. Taako throws his veil back, letting the entire length unfurl, a gust of wind settling it prettily behind him. Ahead, music swells and the guests stand to look at him. Taako takes Davenport’s hand and steps forward. 

Surrounded by friends and family, Taako only has eyes on Kravitz at the end of the aisle. He’s wearing a purple velvet suit, pressed with a floral pattern and paired with a grey bowtie. His hair is tied back simply, a silver band wrapped around his locs. He’s crying and he is the most beautiful man Taako has ever seen. Davenport joins their hands together and looks at them both with tears in his eyes before he steps aside, taking a seat with Lucretia. Kravitz’s hands are warm, so warm, and Taako realizes with horror that he’s also crying. Merle clears his throat and opens his Bible.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of the Gods and in the face of this company to join together this man and man in matronomy.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always thank you so much for reading i love you all! please comment, it gives me motivation to keep writing! feel free to follow me on tumblr @lesbianwario or twitter @sskkyyrraa 
> 
> xoxo skyra <3


End file.
